Rin and her Lord
by KBGgal
Summary: eight years after Naraku is dead, Sesshomaru finally see's Rin as a potential mate, warning lemony goodness


Don't touch Demon's things:

Sesshomaru & Rin:

It had been nearly eight years since the fall of the greatest foe, Naraku to the demon Lord Sesshomaru; he had sent his ward to live among the humans to accomplish two things, one was to keep her safe from all the dangerous battles he engages himself in and two to have Rin grow up with her own kind and when the time came for her to choose she could either reside in the village with his brother and his companions or she could return to his castle and stay with him forever, although what she means to him is something Sesshomaru has been battling with his demon side ever since Rin started her cycle; clearly his demon side recognized her scent as a woman who could be mated and pupped, but to the outer quiet Sesshomaru, he thought she was too young to be doing anything like that at thirteen, and she barely had hips and breasts! So for the next five years Sesshomaru would visit Rin to either bring her gifts that he thought she deserved or to simply accompany her on a stroll through the forest.

Sesshomaru never saw Rin as a woman, but one day he saw Rin talking with a strange demon who appeared about sixteen-seventeen, he was about a year or two older than Rin, he watched silently afar as Rin talked about her friends, and then she gave him one of those heart-wrenching smiles that sent this way to cocky bastard into an aroused state; he couldn't take it, seeing his Rin talk so friendly with another man, let alone another Demon! A lowly one at that! His demon was outraged on the inside but as usual the great demon lord kept his unemotional face the same as always, but he had a murderous glare in his eyes but suddenly he did something unexpected, he made his way towards Rin and the stranger demon and gave a possessive growl to the createn and then he proceeded to pick Rin up and over his right shoulder( oh ya Sesshy has two arms, look up Inuyasha the final act, and you'll find out more!), then he ran towards a clearing far from the village and that pathetic demon; somewhere near a river he tossed Rin to the ground and said

"Explain yourself Rin and I might spare that pathetic male demon's life"

"..Oh you mean Gin? He was recently injured and stayed in the village to heal, he wanted to know why this village excepts, demons and hanyou etc. so I explained to him about Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Muroku, Shippo and you m'lord.."

Sesshomaru was still displeased that Rin would talk so friendly with another male aside from himself, his brother and the monk, or any of their children. He was still furious, but he was pleased that it wasn't something like this Bin fellow was asking his Rin to be his mate, if that happened he would rip that pathetic males head off with his bahkseiga, or deadly claws, whichever was bloodier.

After this incident Sesshmoraru decided to privetly watch over Rin within the trees, and he discovered she was quite popular among the stupid heat induced males, almost every available male would either wistle at her, wink, or even 'accidently grope' her bottom like the perverted monk, knowing this Sesshomaru grew angrier and angrier that these males dare to glance upon His ward. But still Sesshomaru didn't see Rin as a Woman, but saw her as a child maturing slowly.

Now there was a very good reason why all the males stopped and looked at Rin more than once, she was a rare beauty, long, dark tresses that went passed her bottom almost to her knees, beautiful doe brown, innocent eyes, a face that shows elegance and seductiveness, her shoulders showed grace and poise, altogether Rin's presence was that of a woman who should be a status of a Lady or higher ranked person. Rin never noticed her own beauty, no she thought of herself as a normal woman and never paid any attention to the males that oh so gave her too much attention, she has had many suiters ask for her hand and she was just fifteen, but alas, her heart belonged to her Lord Sesshomaru although she knew he hated humans, she somehow could tell he did not despise her presence; she learned that his eyes are the key to unlocking Sesshomaru's suppressed emotions.

About two years later, Rin decided on this beautiful moonlit night that she would bathe near the hotsprings, what she didn't know was that her Lord decided to pay her a visit, it seemed that her Lord forgot that she was in heat right now and he usually left her alone; Rin had started her bleeding at thirteen but her first 'in heat' experience was in between fifteen and sixteen, at those times Sesshomaru's demon side would call out to him to mate her, but alas Sessomarus' mind logically said, 'i cannot mate a meer child' but tonght he was going to learn that he was soo very wrong about that.

He sniffed the air and quickly found Rin bathing, for some aparent reason he didn't realize this Gin fellow had decided to stay at the village and planned to mate Rin either willingly or forcefully, and of course Rin was oblivious to her surroundings.

"snap"

Gin had perpousfully made noise to get the young woman's attention and Rin quickly jumped up

At that time Sesshomaru was hidden and saw his ward change in an instant from what he knew her to act like a child to a full fledged woman staring at him full on, his demon purred, he was flabbergasted that he didn't realize that his Rin was a REALLY devloped being, she had big breasts that bounced up and down as she was fightened, her nipples hardened when they touched cold air, her body was curved like a goddess, she wasn't skinny nor was she fat, she was well toned for a female, she was a mix between curvy and slightly toned, due to that it only emphasized her body even more, her pale white skin looked beautiful underneath the moonlight and he began fantasing about her underneath him, panting and out of breath, he visioned her skin slapping against his own, him being the 'alpah' he imagined himself ramming into her virgin body, he imagined pupping her deeeeeply, throughly, roughly, intensily and marking himself on her.

But then suddenly he saw a figure move as quick as lightning and pick up his Rin bridel style, he watched as Rin was thrown to ground and immediately, the demon pounced on her making her freeze, quickly she called for him, and for some reason he couldn't move, that lowly demon knew he was there and put up a barrier, he watched as Rin screamed in pain, this lowly man right then and there raped Rin, and her lord finally got to them and ripped the male from his womans body, he hadn't enough time to stop the raping but he had enough time to stop him from completely marking Rin. What he saw next broke his heart Rin was curled up in fetil position rocking back and forth, she lay there crying her eyes out, her lord hadn't come in time; all the times the new wives would always say that making love was beautiful, she hated it, it was painful and after that Rin knew she didn't want her lord like she thought she did, often time she would fantasize about him touching her, but that was out the window.

Ever since the incident, Rin would force herelf to act normal around her lord, she wouldn't flirt with him, touch him or anything of the sort. Sesshomaru knew why, she was scared and another year passed and he couldn't take this fake smile, it wasn't his Rin, that night Sesshomaru led Rin to a cave where no one was around(in demon culture, once a demon found a mate they would rut in their privet places; like a honeymoon without the disneyland)

Rin was curious why her lord did this, he never did such odd things; but what he said next through her in a loop

"Rin, i know you are frightened of mating, but allow this Sesshomaru to allow you to experience what making love is not sex, allow this demon lord to make you his mate"

"Rin is happy m'lord that you would offer, but Rin is scared, she still remembers that time"

"That was not making love Rin that was being raped there is a difference"

By now Rin was crying

"and what's that Mi'lord?"

*ahhh she's so cute and innocent*  
>'shut up'<br>*okay,okay, sheesh don't have a cow*

"pleasure"

"Pleasure? what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything..theres giving and recieving pleasure, this is a sign or proof that it is enjoyable"

"Rin still does not understand"

"Then allow me to show you"

~Lemon Starts~

Instantly Sesshomaru had Rin in a mind blowing kiss, it was passionate, she gasped for air, he took the opportunity to move his tongue inside, she gasped again, her flace flushing and her mouth moaning, her heat was wet from just one kiss, they battled with their tingues in and out of theirs mouths, but Rin lost. Sesshomaru was excited at his aroused mate-to-be; he slowly licked her ear and ran his tonguee down her neck to her clavicle, it was at the juncture between neck and shoulder that he would mark her, he licked her, he knew that if he marked her now she would have more stamina, his stamina at that

"crsshhh"

"AHH..hah..mmmph"

He bit down hard, and in two minutes after recovery she did the same, her aging would now slow down, and she would heal faster like himself. his demon barked to come out, but Sesshomaru being a demon decided to be a devil and wait a while before unleashing his fluffy side. while deciding this Rin took off her kimono, and was currently working on her lords, he was surprised but pleased that she was so bold, instead of the girl experiencing sexual activities first Sesshomaru laid down, dick up and had Rin lay on him, ass up to his hungry mouth while her little mouth deepthroated his demon cock, hungrily he licked her pussy up and down, using his fingers to play with her pearl, first circular motions, then he pushed his tongue in and out of her repeatedly until she climaxed; now Rin being innocent was also a fast learner, she took hold of her lords length in her hands and he growled in appovel, she pumped him tight, hard and fast at first she squeezed him with both hands up and down then she moved her left hand to tease his sack, but what did it for him was her tongue slowly crept out and licked his tip, at the slit more precisely and then she licked him all the way down his length and then back up, she then proceeded to swallow him all, she moaned which excited him more, he thrust into her mouth accidently gagging her of air, but she continued to deepthroat him until he climaxed and as he did he shoved in not only one but two fingers into her now dripping pussy, he pumped her hard and fast but didn't allow her to release a second time, she wimpered slightly and just as fast as lightening Sesshomaru flipped their positions and rammed himself to the hilt,she didn't cry inpain for she had been stretched already, she flung her head back and just felt her mate moving his big dick in and out of her, she blushed and could sense he was holding back so she told him to go deeper and harder and ohh did; Sesshomaru heard his mate moan as he entered her, he rocked back and forth, then when she said those words it was his undoing, he slammed into her soo hard that her breasts were like a bouncy house flinging every direction, up and down as she breathed but with each thrust her breast almost flew upwards and then back down, he felt her legs move around his waist her feet clenched together around his butt, he moved back and forth her head was back and he was literally thrusting so hard her head was moving too, but Sesshomaru was faaar from being done, he let his demon out and his cock grew bigger, waaayy bigger, he was slightly furry and had red eyes , with the change his cock pulsed and that made Rin come but by now Rin held onto his hair as they were huddled together, he was so close to her all you could hear was their skin slapping and Rin's wildly bouncing breasts, he moved her up so her back was to the all, he was standing slamming into her for all he was worth, she screamed so many times but he didn't orgasm yet so he laid back down and had Rin ride him, her breasts moving unrhythmetically, her hair disarray and her body drinched in sweat, he felt her orgasm again and his cock pulsed again and he released his seed, he stuck himself like that for a good five minutes while his mate collasped he was making sure that his seed was taking effect in her womb once he pulled out he could already smell their mixed scents had created a pup.

He slowly made his mate sleep in the prepared bed; that whole week, Sesshomaru spent giving his mate mind blowing sessions of making love never once did she leave the only thing they did was eat, sleep and make love like wild animals, but oh was she pupped vey thoroughly, within two months they had a boy, who looked like Sesshomaru but had his mothers eyes and appreaed to be a full demon, later on Rin birthed twins, one of each, and years later when they thought they were done, the couple had another little, girl by far she was smaller but always got her way just like her father.

~Lemon ends~

mwaaaawaaawaaawaaaawaaa bwaaaaawaaawaawwaawaaaa...  
>idk why i just did that okay bye :) <p>


End file.
